


Whisky, Bullets and a Note

by west_haven



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/M, before TLOU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 14:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1229164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/west_haven/pseuds/west_haven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment with Tess and Joel. He leaves her a note and it kind of surprises her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisky, Bullets and a Note

Tess realized that Joel had his own ways of doing things. You didn't ask too many personal questions, why he wears a clearly broken watch and you definitely didn't ask about the stick up his ass.

So she was kind of amused when she finally figured out that he was trying to show he cared about her in little, subtle ways.

One morning, Tess woke up with a bottle of alcohol and an extra box of bullets by her bed with a note.

"Tess," the note started. "I was able to splurge today so I thought you needed these. Please don't use them together." And it was signed with a messy 'J' at the end.

Tess snorted at his attempt at humor; of course she wouldn't drink and shoot at the same time. That was only for really special occasions.

A week past and Joel didn't bring up the little gift, so neither did she. They went on with their lives, busting asses and doing Boston's dirty work. Most nights, he went back to his little apartment to sleep. But when he stayed with her, she actually did feel better. Having the older man at her side made her feel safe even though she was more than capable to care for herself.

They slept in the same bed simply because it was all they had. In this day and age, one couldn't just go to the store and get another, so you worked with what you got. Joel was definitely a gentleman and stayed on his side of the bed, which she thought was cute. When she couldn't sleep, she tried to count the pauses in his breathing; it turned into her version of counting sheep. In the back of her mind, she wondered if he did the same when he couldn't sleep.

And at least once every few nights, he would jolt up, suddenly wide awake. Tess would ask what was wrong but from the look in his eyes, she knew. Nightmares were a dime a dozen; everyone in this shitty world had something to keep them awake at night or relentlessly haunt their dreams.

"It's nothin', Tess. Go.... go back to sleep." He breathed out, trying to avoid her stare.

"Right, I'll sleep when you do." The bed creaked as he got up and wordlessly walked to the kitchen. She settled back on the lumpy pillows, but looked back up when he entered the room again.

He held two glasses of amber liquid and offered her one.

"Ah, you sure do know how to spoil a girl."

"It ain't nothin', ma'am." She could hear a bit of mirth in his voice.

Tess looked into the glass before taking a sip. "So, is this from the bottle you gave me last week?"

In the darkness, she could just barely see him look away, so innocent. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She scoffed at his lie. "Bullshit. You gave me bullets, whisky and a lame bit of humor in a note. You can't hide your soft side from me, cowboy."

Joel heaved a heavy sigh. "Tess...."

"Sorry, Joel." She knew that tone of voice by heart. "I didn't mean to offend you." The people she apologized to could be counted on one hand with half their fingers blown off, so her kindness was about as rare as his humor.

His warm hand suddenly met her shoulder and he replied, "You never offend me."

Tess was completely blown away by his sincerity. In the dark she reached beside her for the table so she could set the whisky glass down. Then she couldn't help but return his gesture; Her right hand joined his on her shoulder.

"Would you, uh." She started. "Would you mind if I gave you a hug?" God, she felt so stupid and weak. She shouldn't have said that.

Joel gave a short laugh at her words, which caused her to glare at him. "Fine, nevermind! Go to sleep, asshole."

"C'mere, Tess." He wrapped his arms around her, instantly making her feel warm and for once, loved. Involuntarily, she seemed to fall into the embrace. She wanted to stay there and call it home, which was a new and kind of scary thought coming from her.

"Alright so tomorrow, I'll be sure to tell Robert that the badass Tess can be undone by a hug." She could feel his smile against her ear.

She let out a playful growl and shoved him away. "You really are an ass. When did you get a sense of humor, anyways?"

"Eh, I picked one up somewhere." He gave shrugged casually.

"Well, you have got to stop. It's not right." She grinned at him, hoping that he could see it in the dark.

"I'll stop when I finish my glass." I could see him raise it and began to take sip.

"Ah--wait." Tess scrambled for her glass and held it out, offering a toast.

"What should we toast for?"

The words almost didn't make it out of her mouth, but she pushed them out.

"To us."

Our glasses clinked.

\---

The next morning, it was going to be business as usual. Or at least in Joel's mind, that's what he wanted. He wished he knew where that tenderness that bubbled out of him last night came from, but he didn't entirely regret it. Tess was a really special partner to him, and he did appreciate her.

'Partner,' a little voice whispered in his head. 'Right.' His hand clenched and his eyes wandered down to his broken watch.

Joel shook himself out of his thoughts and started to get out of the bed. He had to stay busy so he didn't fall prey to the ghosts in his head. Tess must already be up because he is alone in her bedroom. His back popped and he groaned; sometimes he really felt his age.

After he got to his feet, he turned around to make the bed as best he could, just like he usually does. Something on the nightstand catches his eye though.

His glass from last night is suddenly filled with water and there are two tablets next to it. The items are sitting on a bit of paper which he reaches for.

It's his little note from the past week, but scrawled under his writing is more words.

"Texas--" the words after that is scribbled out. He tilts it a bit and he can just catch the words "I appreciate you". Tess tried to take back those words so he felt a bit embarrassed at still being able to read them.

"I left some tylenol out for you, just in case." The note continued like those crossed out words didn't exist. "I went out to try finding some decent food for us, so I'll be back later."

Her letter was signed with her name, but another little scribble preceded it.

Joel tilted it once again and saw she had scratched out a small heart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I started replaying TLOU and it hit me just how much I loved Tess and I wanted Joel/Tess to happen. So, a tiny fanfic bunny came to me and left me this. It's really hard to pin down their relationship, though, so it's interesting writing them.


End file.
